I'm sorry
by I-Stand-by-you
Summary: When Luke and Thalia fought, they did talk to each other. Sorry for the mistakes, I am French and I just wanted to try to write in English.


Hi guys ! So, this is a little os about Thaluke. I am French, so sorry for the mistakes ... :)

**Disclaimers : Everything belong to Rick Riordan**.

* * *

Thalia was hesitating. A tear rolled on her cheek, but she didn't seem to notice it. She sighed deeply, brandishing her spear. She gazed at her best friend.

"You're not Luke. I don't know you anymore."

Then, she rushed to him, yelling.

"For Zeus!"

She faced him, avoiding the sword of her enemy. Lightning surrounded them. She wanted to scream at him, to shake him, but mostly, she wished to know why he betrayed HER. She used to be his closest friend, he was almost her lover. She remembered perfectly the night before she got turned into a tree. He said they were finally going to have a home for their little family. He kissed her, softly. And now, they were fighting. Not like the time they were doing that to have fun, without hurting each other, but right now, one of them will die. She quickly looked at him. He was so pale; his scar looked redder than ever. His messy blond hair had some white locks, because he carried the sky, literally.

"Thals, he said, please, we can make it stop. All you have to do is joining me.

" You already know what my answer is. I won't abandon my family like you did."

" You are my family, Thalia. You were not supposed to die! I wanted revenge for you."

" I didn't planned to die Luke! You're not angry at the demi-gods, are you? You're upset with me, because I abandoned you when I fought those monsters without you."

Luke didn't say anything. He was petrified. She never saw him like this. She almost wanted to hug him, like she used do the in the old time. But she couldn't. They were supposed to fight until the death. Luke against Thalia. Thalia against Luke. Tears were shinning in her electrics blues eyes. When he noticed she was about to cry, he tried to get closer but she stepped back.

"Don't you dare touch me!

She was yelling, her voice was broken, full of pain. He stopped, and looked at his sword.

"We need to finish that. Join me. It will be like the old time, just you and I. I promise.

Thalia was hesitating. She gazed at him, not knowing if she as able to believe him again, after all the shit that happened.

"I cannot. I won't abandon Annabeth again.

" Please Thals. We can be powerful, we can be together"

"We can't, she said sadly, too much demi-gods died because of Kronos. He is using you, I hope you realize that. He'll kill you at the end, he is a Titan. Zoe was right, you did betray me. You think you did all that for me but you just needed something to fight for. Plus, you're against your father Luke! Your own father !"

His face turned red, he was angry. Finally!

"See? She added. Fight me if you want, but don't kill a hundred of people in your anger.

" Don't you get it? I do not hate you! Your father could have save you, but he didn't. I don't hate you, Thals. I love you and I..."

" You do? Huh? So come back, leave Kronos. And we will be together. But I won't fight on Kronos's side, never."

He bits her lip. He was hesitating. Then, it was like if a shock happened in his body? He trembled, and tried to say something, but he could not; His eyes turned into a gold color. Horrified, she understood what that was. His faith was sealed, Luke was linked to Kronos, if he tried to join her, the Titan would immediately kill him. A tear rolled on her cheek, and she disarmed him. He opened big eyes, surprised.

" You know I am a better fighter than you."

" Perhaps.

Thalia looked at him, tears dropping her pale face.

" I love you, she whispered."

His gold eyes came back to the old blue she loved, and small grin appeared on his face.

" I know, he said softly, me too."

He was about to say something else, but his body trembled one more time. His eyes were gold, again. It's like if he a puppet. She hated Kronos so much for doing that to her Luke. He seemed in another world, like if he forgot that Thalia as in front of him. Kronos was controlling his mind.

" Luke …"

But it was hopeless, Kronos was good with compulsion. He tried to take back his sword, but acting with her instinct she pushed him away. Annabeth screamed. Thalia realized they were on a cliff.

She kneeled, and a saw a little form. Luke's body. She was crying discretely, she killed her own best friend, her almost lover. She shook her head, it was tearing her apart.

" I'm so sorry, she muttered."

But he wasn't the only one to be dying, Zoé was. Thalia ran to her as quick as she could.

" You were right. I am so sorry for all the things I ever said to you. I really am. You were right about love, about men." Thalia said with a broken voice.

Zoé took her hand, trying to smile.

" I also hold you apologies, Thalia. I shouldn't have judged your love. You'll get the through this, I know you will."

Then, she looked at the sky, holding Artemis's hand.

"The stars. I can see the stars again, my Lady."

Thalia closed her eyes, trembling. Two lost in one little fight. She raised her eyes to the sky. She had this weird feeling about Luke. Then, a presentiment came to her mind. Luke was not dead. Kronos was controlling his mind wasn't he? So, he probably had to save the most important half-blood he had on his side. Kronos had to save Luke from the fell. That meant she didn't killed him, and she was relieved of it. But it also meant she will have to face him again. Kronos will be more powerful and will have more control on Luke. Next time, things will be different.

* * *

So, did you like it ? :)


End file.
